Ice and Fire
by Yoonginugget
Summary: Jeon Jungkook tak pernah mengira kehidupannya berubah begitu saja ketika ia bertemu si kembar Kim, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pangeran dari kerajaan butterholt. Kingdom au, Prince au. Vkook, Taekook
1. Prologue

.

 **Tittle : Ice and Fire**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung twins Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **Kingdom au, Prince au**

 **If you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis : Ice and Fire**_

 _Jeon Jungkook tak pernah mengira kehidupannya berubah begitu saja ketika ia bertemu si kembar Kim, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pangeran dari kerajaan butterholt._

 _Prince_ V adalah seseorang pangeran angkuh, yang memiliki sifat buruk yang terkenal di kalangan para pelayan kerajaan, ia tidak mudah di atur, sering melanggar peraturan yang di buat sang raja.

Ia sering memaki para pelayan pribadi nya dengan kata-kata kasar yang menyayat hati, atau membuat mereka menangis dan tak betah untuk mengabdi padanya dalam semiggu.

 _Prince_ V sangat menyukai kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun, karena ia tidak akan menang dalam hal berdebat apalagi berdebat dengan _Prince_ Taehyung, adiknya sendiri.

Kecintaan nya pada anggar membuat _Prince_ V sangat terkenal dikalangan para bangsawan, dan sangat menarik perhatian para wanita apalagi ketika ia melepaskan topengnya lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat sensual pada mata memandang, para wanita akan menjerit melihatnya ketika melihat _Prince_ V seperti itu.

Berbeda dengan _Prince_ V, _Prince_ Taehyung adalah seseorang yang berjiwa tenang dengan senyuman yang selalu terlukis di wajahnya, ia terkenal sangat pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tapi siapa sangka ia memiliki sifat busuk yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya itu, _Prince_ V.

 _Hobby_ dari Prince Taehyung adalah berkuda, biasa nya ia akan berkuda dua kali dalam seminggu, di selingi dengan berlatih panahan pada setiap Jam nya, Prince Taehyung juga sangat terkenal di kalangan para bangsawan, karena ia terlihat sangat sopan dan baik hati, _tapi siapa yang tahu tentang sisi kelam seorang Prince Taehyung?._

 _Prince_ Taehyung di anugrahi dengan otak printar yang memiliki segudang ide brilian yang terkadang sangat gila, serta akal busuk yang selalu ada di setiap ide nya untuk menggapai seluruh keinginannya.

Jeon Jungkook hanyalah rakyat jelata biasa, wajah manisnya yang terlihat lugu membuatnya di inginkan banyak orang, serta kedua pangeran kembar busuk itu. _Prince_ V dan _Prince_ Taehyung.

Yang membuat si lugu Jeon Jungkook terjebak, dan seluruh kehidupannya berubah.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hi ^^**

maaf menghilang untuk beberapa bulan, aku kehilangan mood ku untuk nulis fanfict tapi aku dateng dengan ff baru yang mungkin lebih segar!

tapi aku janji kok ff ku yang lainnya bakalan dilanjut

apalagi **You Might Be The One** aku kangen bumil kesayangan ku, Jeon Jungkook sayang dan suami 'bangsat' nya Kim Taehyung!

ini bakalan Kingdom AU gitu looh

selamat menikmati readers!


	2. Chapter 1

.

 **Tittle : Ice and Fire**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung twins Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **If you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 _Inggris: September 22, 1890_

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" seru Prince V kepada pelayan nya.

V berteriak cukup keras ketika ia melihat seorang pelayan kerajaan membawakan nya sebuah satu stelan kemeja lengkap dengan jas dan dasinya, ia harus menghadiri pesta dansa kerajaan yang di adakan sang raja pada nanti malam.

Ia cukup muak dengan semua pesta ini, pesta perjodohan berkedok pesta dansa, sang raja yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri akan selalu memintanya memilih salah satu wanita dari beberapa wanita dan menyuruhnya untuk di ajak berdansa bersamanya.

ia membenci akan hal itu biasanya ia akan menghilang dan pergi meninggalkan adik nya yang sendirian di pesta dansa, dan terjebak dengan hal yang di anggap bodoh olehnya itu.

Prince V tidak pernah menemukan apa kegunaan pesta perjodohan itu untuk nya, pasalnya ia tak menemukan seseorang yang pas untuk dirinya, selama berpuluh-puluh kali sang raja mengadakan pesta Prince V tidak tertarik dengan beberapa wanita yang berada disana, tidak, bukan berarti wanita yang datang di pesta itu terlalu jelek, hanya saja bagi Prince V mereka semua sama saja, terlalu anggun, terlalu manja dan ia anggap itu semua menjijikan.

.

"Oh ayolah V kau mengulur waktu, aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi sialan" ejek seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar milik Prince V, sang pangeran tampan bertubuh jangkung dengan paras yang cukup rupawan dan garis wajahnya yang terlihat tegas, hidung bangirnya serta garis mata nya yang terlihat runcing meninggalkan kesan angkuh yang teramat sangat ketika ia sedang menatap sesuatu dengan serius.

"Hi adik ku tersayang, Prince Kim bodoh Taehyung" sapa Prince V pada adik kandungnya sendiri.

Kim Taehyung adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Butterholt ia adalah anak Kedua dari Raja Kim yang terkenal sangat berwibawa oleh rakyat nya itu.

Paras Prince Taehyung sangat menarik, sama seperti kakaknya, ia memiliki wajah yang nyaris sempurna, bibir tebal yang kemerahan, alis hitamnya yang telihat tebal, hidung bangir nya serta bentuk tubuh ideal nya yang membuat semua pemuda iri padanya.

"Oh yang terhormat kakak sialan ku yang tampan, kau terlihat sangat buruk saat ini, lihatlah adik mu sudah berpakaian rapih sedangkan kau hanya memakai piyama bodoh serta dengan kaki telanjang mu yang kotor itu" ucap Taehyung sinis.

"Aku tidak ingin menghadiri pesta sialan itu bodoh" ejek Prince V balik pada Prince Taehyung.

"Oh aku tahu kenapa kau tidak menginginkan pesta ini"

"Kenapa?" tanya Prince V penasaran matanya menelisik kedua mata adik manisnya itu.

"Karena kau ingin jadi seorang perjaka lapuk?" Jawab Taehyung asal seraya memerintahkan para pelayan Prince V untuk segera membantu nya mengganti pakaian nya, Prince V pun hanya pasrah karena seperti biasa ia sangat membenci perdebatan dengan adiknya itu.

.

Prince V menaiki tangga marmer berlapis emas pada pegangannya, lalu ia dihadapkan pada sebuah pintu besar berbahan kayu jati dengan detail rumit pada setiap ukirannya, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan ia dihadapkan oleh se-sosok wanita cantik bergaun merah yang melekat pada tubuhnya membuat wanita itu terlihat anggun, namun sosok itu terlihat sibuk, di hadapannya terlihat banyak sekali kekacauan yang tak terkendali, para pelayan kerajaan yang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari, membawa keranjang-keranjang bunga, kursi-kursi bersepuh emas, nampan-nampan perak berukuran besar berisikan kue kecil pendamping minum teh.

"Sialan" gerutunya kesal "Ayah ku selalu merepotkan ibu karena selalu mengadakan pesta tak penting ini" "Maaf tuan ku Prince V, tapi Lord Kim tidak sekedar mengadakan pesta dansa tapi ini pesta..."sela perkataaan pelayan pribadinya "Diam kau persetan" umpat Prince V kesal .

"Maafkan aku tuan ku" ucap pelayan pribadi Prince V wajahnya nampak menyesal karena melakukan kesalahan.

Lady Kim menoleh sedikit melihat kekacauan yang dibuat anaknya sulungnya, ia melihat Prinve V sedang membentak pelayan nya lagi , ia pun menggeleng lalu tersenyum dia harus menghentikan itu dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh anak ku sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya wanita bergaun merah yang menjadi pusat perhatian Prince V tadi "Oh Lady Kim! ibu ku tersayang, aku hanya melihat-lihat ruangan ini" Jawab Prince V sopan, menghampiri ibunya seraya menekuk sebelah tangannya agar sang ibu bergandengan padanya.

"Ibu apa keadaan mu sehat?" tanya Prince V seraya membawa tubuh sang ibu keluar dari ruangan pesta "Aku selalu sehat anak ku, dan ku dengar kau membuat masalah lagi minggu lalu?"

Taehyung sedikit terkejut "Aku tidak membuat masalah bu, hanya saja mereka yang tidak menurut" ucap Prince V angkuh dan santai ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya, sang ibu pun hanya tersenyum karena ia cukup tahu dengan kelakuan anaknya yang satu ini.

"Dimana Kim Taehyung?" tanya Lady Kim tiba-tiba ketika ia mengingat kembaran Prince V yang tidak terlihat selama seharian ini.

dengan pelan lalu membelainya lembut, sang Lady selalu memperhatikan perkembangan anaknya dari bentuk tubuh mereka, suara mereka yang mulai berubah karena kedua anaknya yang tumbuh dewasa.

"Kalau ibu tahu kenapa kamu tidak menghentikan Ayah?" Prince V menyentuh tangan Lady Kim yang berada pada wajahnya lalu menggenggamnya lembut "Karena ia ingin kau dan Taehyung mendapatkan pasangan hidup" Lady Kim tersenyum.

"Aku tidak butuh hal itu, dan aku rasa Taehyung tidak membutuhkan nya juga" Prince V memandang ibunya.

"Kau benar kakak ku wahai Prince V" ucap seseorang yang menghampiri mereka, sang Lady sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum "Oh sayang ku Prince Taehyung" sambut sang Lady, ia mendengakkan wajahnya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk si kembar Kim, Taehyung pun segera mempercepat langkahnya lalu bergabung dengan kakak nya untuk memeluk sang Lady.

Si kembar Kim akan tampak sangat manis hanya dihadapan ibu mereka, berapapun umur mereka Lady Kim akan selalu menganggap mereka berdua adalah bayi besarnya.

"Kami menyayangi mu bu" ucap si kembar bersamaan.

.

 _Inggris: September 15, 1890_

Jungkook tidak mengetahui kenapa semua orang bilang ia cukup manis, dan menjadi pria yang banyak di inginkan semua orang, padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi perjaka selamanya dan tak mengharapkan pernikahan, hal itu sudah di putuskan oleh Jungkook satu tahun lalu ketika ibu dari sepupunya bercerai dengan suaminya, dan banyak mengalami siksaan batin dan fisik.

Walaupun ibu Jungkook masih menyimpan harapan pada Jungkook untuk merubah pikirannya, namun itu adalah sia-sia bagi nya, karena Jungkook tidak buta ketika melihat luka-luka lebam yang di dapatkan oleh ibu dari sepupunya, tentu Jungkook tak menginginkan itu untuk dirinya.

Satu bulan yang mengerikan untuk nya ketika ia memutuskan debut menjadi perjaka selamanya, karena semua orang mengetahui itu, dan nampak kecewa dengan keputusan Jungkook yang tak bisa di anggap serius dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

.

"Hi Jungkook!" sapa seseorang seraya menepuk pundaknya.

Jungkook hampir melemparkan nampah berisakan roti panggang yang sudah matang itu kelantai, ia bersumpah orang ini cukup mengerikan karena membuat nya terkejut.

Jungkook menoleh seketika "Ah Minjae, kau membuat ku terkejut" protes Jungkook lalu memberikan tatapan cemberutnya pada Minjae "Maaf kan aku"

"Oh ya, Jungkook, tolong temani aku ke pesta dansa kerajaan itu ya?" rengek Minjae pada Jungkook yang sedang meletakan roti buatannya pada lemari kaca khusus roti "Aku janji tak akan lama, di samping itu, kalau kau tak menemani ku bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan pangeran kembar yang katanya tampan itu?"

Jungkook tetap mengabaikan pembicaraan Minjae padanya "Jungkook _please?_ " mohon Minjae seraya memohon dihadapan Jungkook "Kenapa kau menginginkan nya dan kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan undangan pesta kerajaan kau kan bukan bangsawan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Itu tak usah kau pikirkan sebenarnya aku ingin kesana karena pangeran kembar itu, aku dengar setiap pesta yang di adakan sang raja adalah ajang pencarian pasangan untuk keduaa pangeran itu" jawab Minjae "Aku dengar juga Prince V sangat panas di ranjang, Oh! Prince Taehyung juga, bagaimana ya bercinta dengan keduanya saat bersamaan? Hmm" tambah Minjae seraya mendesah dengan penuh gairah pada setiap perkataan nya.

"Apa kau yakin mereka berdua seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook meremehkan seraya menjauh dari Minjae sedikit karena sahabatnya yang satu ini cukup mengganggunya disaat bekerja "Aku tidak tahu juga sih soalnya itu hanya desas-desus" jawab Minjae sedih.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka berdua panas diranjang" lanjut Minjae lagi dengan semangat "Yatuhan Minjae berapa pria yang kau tiduri selama ini?" ejek Jungkook, Minjae nampak berpikir sejenak "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku ingat terakhir aku bercinta dua hari yang lalu dengan seorang _Gentleman_ " ucap Minjae santai, lalu mengambil roti yang ada di nampan milik Jungkook "Tangkap ini" kata Minjae seraya melemparkan sekantung uang koin pada Jungkook "Gunakan uang ini untuk membeli setalan jas baru untuk mu" ucapnya lagu pergi dari toko roti milik Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya berat, sebenarnya ia tak tertarik dengan pesta dansa semacam itu, apalagi tak mungkin kan pangeran memilih seorang laki-laki untuk menemaninya berdansa tentu saja kedua pangeran itu normal tidak sama seperti dirinya dan Minjae yang menyukai laki-laki.

Mengharapkan bercinta dengan sang pangeran seperti perkara yang tak akan terjadi jarangkan bercinta berdekatan saja adalah kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin.

Eh tapi tunggu dulu kenapa Jungkook merasa sedih ya dengan kenyataan ini, padahal dia tidak mengenal sang pangeran secara pribadi ia hanya tahu wajahnya dari lukisannya saja, tidak mungkin kan ia jatuh cinta, baru beberapa bulan ia mendeklarasikan dirinya ingin jadi perjaka selamanya

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Prince V maupun Prince Taehyung" ucapnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada.

.

.

 _Inggris: September 22, 1890_

Jungkook bukanlah kalangan bangsawan inggris ia hanya rakyat biasa yang di ajak temannya untuk kepesta dansa kerajaan, ia bersyukur Minjae selalu ada disisinya mungkin saja ketika Minjae meninggalkan nya saat ini ia akan hilang begitu saja karena ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki lingkungan istana, Jungkook tak habis pikir kenapa temannya ini bisa mendapatkan kartu undangan kerajaan, pasti ia merayu pria hidung belang untuk mendapatkan ini.

"Jungkook ayo, jangan bilang kau hanya ingin memperhatikan ornamen ruangan ini saja" ejek Minjae seraya menarik tangannya ke sesuatu tempat.

"Minjae kau ha-" Jungkook terkejut setengah mati pasalnya ia melihat sesosok pria yang ia yakini itu adalah Prince V dan Prince Taehyung karena ia tak tahu pasti yang mana Taehyung yang mana V karena si kembar Kim itu kembar identik.

"Sir terimakasih atas undangan yang kau berikan" ucap Minjae dengan suara manis pada lekaki paruh baya yang sedang menggenggam segelas wine ditanggannya, sepertinya pria itu sedang asik berbicara dengan si kembar Kim.

"Ah, tuan ku ini adalah teman ku Minjae dan temannya" ucap lelaki itu kepada Prince V dan prince Taehyung lalu mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Prince Taehyung sedangkan Prince V memperhatikan diri Jungkook dengan intens dari atas sampai kebawah dan hampir membuat Jungkook merasa di telanjangi oleh Prince V

"Siapa namamu?" akhirnya Prince V mengeluarkan suaranya, Minjae menyenggol tubuh Jungkook dengan sikunya memberi tahu kepadanya dengan isyarat kalau Prince V sedang menayakan namanya "J-Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook" jawab Jungkook tergagap "Nama yang bagus, boleh ku panggil Jungkook saja?" tanya Prince Taehyung tiba-tiba, "T-Tentu"

"Sir bisakah kau temani aku mengambil sepotong kue itu?" tanya Minjae pada pria kenalannya "T-Tentu sayang" ucap pria itu lalu tersenyum "Tuan ku aku mohon undur diri dahulu" ucap pria itu sopan, Minjae dan pria paruh baya itu pun pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Sumpah demi tuhan baru kali ini ia merasa di khianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Minjae, sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya sendirian berhadapan dengan si kembar Kim ini, Jungkook tak tahu keadaan ekonomi kerajaan, ataupun dunia politiknya, ia tidak tahu apa-apa yang ia tahu hanya membuat kue tapi hal itu tak mungkin bisa menjadi topik pembicaraanya dengan sang pangeran karena terlihat sangat bodoh nantinya, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk diam saja dan menunduk.

"Kau teman nya Minjae?" tanya Prince Taehyung "Bagimana bisa tuan ku tahu Minjae?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut.

"Minjae itu peliharaan milik tuan Hess" Jawab Taehyung lagi "Maksud mu?" Jungkook nampak kebingungan "Kau tahu jalang?" Jedanya "Ya dia semacam itu" Ucap Prince V _to the point._

Jungkook nampak terkejut, entahalah ia sungguh tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Pantas saja Minjae dengan mudah memberikannya uang atau pun mendapat undangan pesta ke istana siapa sangka kan?

"Apa kau punya master?" tanya Prince V pada Jungkook.

"Maksud mu?, ah maaf maksud tuan apa?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Apa kau menyewakan tubuh mu itu?" Jungkook membulatkan mata nya wajahnya cukup terkejut "Aku bukan seorang jalang tuan" jawab Jungkook cepat.

Ada apa dengan Prince V itu, ia memang cukup tapi _hell no_ , enak saja menganggap Jungkook seorang jalang, Jungkook memiliki harga diri yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku permisi dulu" kata Jungkook lalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggal kan kedua pangeran itu.

Prince Taenyung menepuk pundak Prince V dengan pelan "Boleh juga selera mu kakak ku" ucap Prince Taehyung lalu pergi meninggal kan kakanya itu.

"Aku rasa kita memiliki selera yang sama ya adik manis ku" ucap Prince V lalu tersenyum seraya menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ku

 **Lil Piece Of shit||Hastin99||** **cluekey6800||Try Angreani210||N** **uruladi07||PISANGCHAN||whalme160700|| ainiajkook||Taekook's Cream||Kyunie|| Lunar Effect|| Mpuss Chan|| Reepetra||nothing||tttae||VKookKookV||Yoongjena||Strawbaekberry||Guest||Taetaecum||Cookies||Albino's Deer**

kalian semangat ku buat update huehue silahkan dinikmati lagi FF nya


	3. Chapter 2

"

Aku permisi dulu" kata Jungkook lalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggal kan kedua pangeran itu.

Prince Taenyung menepuk pundak Prince V dengan pelan "Boleh juga selera mu kakak ku" ucap Prince Taehyung lalu pergi meninggal kan kakanya itu.

"Aku rasa kita memiliki selera yang sama ya adik manis ku" ucap Prince V lalu tersenyum seraya menyeringai.

* * *

 **Tittle : Ice and Fire**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung twins, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **Kingdom au, Prince au**

 **If you don't like it please go away**

* * *

Jungkook mendengus sebal pasalnya Prince _V_ menganggapnya sebagai jalang yang terlihat murahan, namun tiba-tiba ia berpikir sejenak "Tidak! Minjae bukan seseorang yang murahan" Jungkook mendesah ringan karena ia bingung dalam memilih kata yang ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan situasi nya saat ini.

"Jungkook?" panggil seseorang yang Jungkook yakinin adalah suara Prince Taehyung "Maafkan kakak ku yang bodoh itu menyinggung mu" ucapnya.

Jungkook memberi hormat dengan cepat pada Prince V, Jungkook berpikir sejenak ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, bagaimana pria itu mengejar diri nya? Jungkook sama sekali bukan dari bagian kerajaan atau pun bangsawan elit yang ada di dunia sang pangeran.

Prince Taehyung meraih tangan nya untuk di genggam ia menarik tangan Jungkook hingga bersentuhan dengan pundaknya "Tentu saja tidak, _My Lord_ mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Prince V"

Kini Prince Taehyung menatap mata kelam Jungkook dalam, rasanya sudah cukup buruk setiap kali pangeran itu tersenyum dan meraih pinggang rampingnya, khayalan bodoh yang merupakan wujud dari imajinasi terlarang yang menghantarkan Jungkook dalam fantasi liar nya, padahal ia sangat tahu Prince V dan Prince Taehyung bukanlah pangeran tampan nan baik hati, mereka hanya penyihir jahat yang akan menjeratnya.

.

Rasanya sangat buruk ketika ia merasakan hatinya menghangat, ketegangan diatas dada gelitikan ringan yang bercampur menjadi setruman dan rasa panas di pipinya.

.

Prince Taehyung menatapnya dalam. "Aku tidak tahu ada pemuda secantik dirimu" Jungkook menelan ludah nya kasar "Kau suka mandi susu?" "Y-Ya" jawab Jungkook gugup bagaimana Prince Taehyung tahu ia suka sekali mandi susu. "Jungkook aku suka kulit halus mu, mau berdansa dengan ku?" Jungkook mendengak kan wajah nya ingin menolak namun Prince Taehyung sudah menarik nya ke lantai dansa.

"Maafkan aku Mr Jeon, aku harus memaksa mu ke lantai dansa" Jungkook membelalakkan matanya karena ia tidak berdansa, demi seluruh ornamen keindahan istana Butterholt dan pakaian mewah yang diberikan Minjae kepadanya membuatnya seketika merasakan menjadi pemuda yang menarik nan menggoda sehingga membuat sang pangeran tampan ingin berdansa dengan nya atau bisa saja setelah ini mungkin sang pangeran mengajaknya bercinta mungkin? sial pemikiran nakal darimana itu.

Jangan bilang kau jatuh hati dengan seorang pangeran Jeon Jungkook? Apa kau melupakan prinsip mu yang ingin perjaka selamanya?, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

Postur tubuh indah Jeon Jungkook kesana-kemari mengikuti gerakan indah Prince Taehyung, demi tuhan ia tak bisa berdansa namun entah kenapa Prince Taehyung memahami ya sehingga ia memberikan gerakan ringan yang sangat mudah di ikuti oleh Jungkook.

.

.

Disisi lain Prince V di tertawai oleh sepupu tampannya Kim Namjoon. "Kau kalah telak sepertinya saudara ku" sindirnya seraya memegang dua gelas red wine untuk dirinya dan Prince V.

Prince V mendengus kesal seraya menerima segelas red wine yang di bawa Namjoon, "Bagaimana kalau kau mulai bergerak dari pada hanya bermain-main saja?" saran nya.

"Kau ingin aku langsung memperkosa nya agar aku menang telak?" Prince V menyeringai pada Namjoon "Persetan" Namjoon tertawa.

"Ayo bersulang untuk rencana gila mu" ajak Namjoon seraya mengangkat gelas kaca berisi red wine miliknya, lalu Prince V tersenyum.

Jungkook merasa seluruh dunia nya berhenti ketika semua tatapan heran tamu undangan kerajaan memperhatikan nya, ah mungkin karena ia sedang berdansa dengan Prince Taehyung atau ini pertama kalinya seorang pangeran berdansa dengan pria, hah? Tunggu dulu, tiba-tiba Jungkook tak sengaja menginjak sepatu Prince Taehyung sedikit keras dan membuatnya mengeram, Jungkook menyadari sesuatu, wajah Jungkook pun berubah pucat pasi ia menjadi gugup tubuhnya bergetar hebat Prince Taehyung sampai menahan tubuh Jungkook.

"Tuan Jeon?" panggil Prince Taehyung bingung.

.

"Namjoon"panggil Prince V lalu memberikan gelas red wine miliknya pada sepupunya itu dan setengah berlari menghampiri adik kembarnya, Namjoon tersenyum ketika kedua sepupu manisnya itu dengan sigap menolong seorang pemuda manis yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di lantai dansa "Lihat seseorang yang cuek seperti V saja bisa dibuat berlari cepat hanya karena seorang pemuda manis pingsan di hadapan mereka" guman Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu pergi meninggalkan keramaian menghampiri tunangan manisnya, "Seokjin" senyum merekah di wajah Namjoon.

.

"Persetan kau apa yang kau lakukan pada Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Prince V seraya menggertakan gigi nya dan memandang Prince Taehyung kesal. "Aku ingin memperkosa nya" bisk Prince Taehyung asal.

"Aku serius adikku" Prince v membuang pandangan nya "Mana aku tahu dia pingsan begitu saja"

.

Prince V pun mengangkat tubuh berisi Jungkook dengan mudah nya diiringi dengan Prince Taehyung di belakang nya, para tamu pun menjadi riuh membuat Raja Kim penasaran ada apa gerangan yang terjadi di lantai dansa.

Raja Kim membelalak kan mata nya ketika ia melihat kedua putranya berjalan menjauh dari lantai dansa dan Prince V yang terlihat mengangkat tubuh seseorang dengan kedatangan nya dan prince Taehyung yang nampak khawatir dengan seonggok tubuh yang ada di pelukan Prince V.

"Apa yang terjadi tuan ku?" tanya sang istri yang tak lain adalah nyonya Kim atau kau bisa sebut Ratu Kim.

Ratu Kim menyentuh pergelangan tangan suami nya itu lalu mengusap pundaknya lembut memberi ketenangan "Aku baru saja melihat kedua putra ku khawatir dengan seseorang" jawab Raja Kim yang takjub pada istri nya dengan bahagia "Benarkah? Aku turut bahagia, aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang bisa menaklukkan hati kedua anak kita tuan ku" Ratu Kim tersenyum lalu memanggil salah satu pesuruh nya untuk melihat kedua anaknya dan mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang bisa menaklukkan hati sekeras batu kedua anaknya itu.

.

.

Para pelayan pribadi Pince V terkejut bukan kepalang ketika Prince Taehyung membuka kasar salah satu kamar kosong yang jarang di pakai itu dengan kedua tangan nya di susul dengan Prince V yang mendekap seseorang dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dengan cekatan Prince Taehyung yang menutup pintu kamar besar tersebut dengan keras dan rapat.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Prince V segera membaringkan tubuh berisi Jungkook ke atas ranjang besar yang ada di hadapannya "Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja iya kan V?"

"Aku rasa dia hanya terkejut akan sesuatu, apa kau melecehkan nya tadi?" tanya Prince V ketus

"Hah? Apa kau pikir aku akan melecehkan seseorang di muka umum dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri?" bentak Prince Taehyung pada Prince V.

.

Pince Taehyung menggeleng kuat.

"Siapa yang tahu kan?" hujat Prince V

"Aku lebih suka menyiksa nya diruang milik kita berdua bodoh" seringai Prince Taehyung.

"Seperti jalang itu?"

"Aku tidak mau bermain kasar untuk si manis ini tuan Kim"

"Bagaimana untuk beberapa cambukkan untuk si manis ini?" goda Prince V

"Sialan kau, boleh juga, ide mu tak buruk"

.

"Taehyung sebelum menikmati si manis ini kita harus menyadarkan nya dulu"

"Panggil pelayan pribadimu saja, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana membangunkan seseorang yang sedang pingsan"

.

.

Prince V pun berjalan menjauhi ranjang dan membuka pintu dari kamar besar tersebut seraya memperhatikan para pelayannya yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan kamar besar itu.

' _Patuh sekali pelayan ku ini_ ' pikir Prince V dalam hati saat memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah para pelayan nya diantara pelayan pribadi milik Prince Taehyung.

"My Lord, apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya salah satu pelayan Prince V seraya menundukkan tubuhnya menunjukkan rasa hormat yang tinggi yang tertuju hanya pada Prince V.

"Tolong bantu aku menyadarkan pemuda manis itu" jawab Prince V seraya menunjukkan tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring di atas ranjang yang ditemani oleh Prince Taehyung disisi nya.

"Yes My lord" jawab sang pelayan seraya memanggil pelayan lain untuk membawa secawan air dingin untuk di percikan ke wajah si manis, sedangkan pelayan satunya berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi si manis Jungkook yang pingsan.

.

Dengan perlahan Jeon Jungkook tersadar, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan para pelayan itu tersenyum gembira namun berbeda dengan Jungkook ia nampak bingung dengan suasana ruangan besar itu yang sangat asing untuknya

"I-Ini a-aku di-dimana?" tanya Jungkook kepada pelayan wanita yang menyadarkan nya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Prince V dan Prince Taehyung bersama. Oh lihatlah dua kembaran itu sangat khawatir dan para pelayan kebingungan melihat kedua pangeran kembar itu mengkhawatirkan orang lain terutama Prince V yang selalu cuek dengan apapun kecuali ibundanya.

"Maaf tuan ku kami berdua permisi dulu" ucap kedua pelayan itu mengundurkan diri lalu pergi keluar dari kamar besar yang di tepati Jungkook.

"Maaf yang mulia kenapa aku berada disini?" tanya Jungkook bingung "Kau lupa apa yang terjadi?" tanya Prince V balik lalu dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Jungkook "A-A-A-A ngh.. Apa-apaan kau lakukan yang mulia?" Jungkook mendorong Prince V agar menjauh darinya dan melepaskan ciumannya "Apa itu ciuman pertama mu?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu" ucap Jungkook ketus lalu langsung bangun dari ranjang empuk itu "Kalau kau keluar dari sini dan kembali ke pesta dansa kau akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang" kata Prince Taehyung "Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Jungkook "Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Prince Taehyung menyelidik.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng lemah, Taehyung pun menyeringai "Kau berkata kau itu kekasih kami berdua" kata Prince V "Lalu kenapa aku bisa tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Jungkook bingung "Entahlah kami tidak tahu" jawab Prince V singkat, membuat Jungkook berpikir sejenak

Ia menelan ludah, pikirannya jadi kacau pasalnya pingsan membuatnya kehilangan beberapa _memory_ di otaknya , ia pun menghembuskan nafas sekaligus memberikan pernyataan maaf.

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan yang mulia" ucap Jungkook menyesal, "Dimana Minjae?"

"Aku rasa Minjae masih bersenang-senang dengan tuan Hess"

"Kau seperti orang linglung" ejek Prince Taehyung "Ampuni aku yang mulia" ucap Jungkook tunduk dan memohon pengampunan Prince V dan Prince Taehyung "Aku rasa itu berlebihan, tapi nampaknya aku rasa diluar istana kau tak akan pernah aman karena kau melakukan hal itu"

"Maksud yang mulia aku tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan normal lagi?"

"Ya"

"Aku harus apa? Akankah setelah ini aku akan di jeblosan ke penjara karena telah membuat pernyataan salah?"

"Aku tidak akan menjebloskan mu ke penjara dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik kedua putra mahkota apabila kau mau menjadi pelayan pribadi kami" ucap Prince v "Atau kau bisa juga bilang pada Raja Kim kau adalah kekasih kami yang sebenar nya" tambah Prince Taehyung.

Jungkook sedikit terkejut tak disangka pertemuan pertama nya dengan Prince v dan Prince Taehyung berakhir seperti ini.

"Apa yang mulia bisa menjamin keamanan ku setelah itu?" tanya Jeon Jungkook "Aku menjamin semua kehidupan mu dan keamanan mu karena kau akan tinggal dibawah naungan kami berdua, tenang saja kau akan mendapatkan makanan layak, tempat tinggal dan pakaian"

"Aku akan tinggal di istana?"

"Ya"

"Tapi…" "Tapi?" Jeon Jungkook memotong perkataan Prince V.

"Tapi semua itu tidak gratis dan kau perlu membayar"

"Aku akan bekerja keras, tapi bagaimana dengan tokoku?"tanya Jeon Jungkook seraya berkata gigih "Kau punya toko roti?" tanya Prince Taehyung "Iya yang mulia"

"Baiklah Prince V akan mengurus toko mu, entah bagaimana ia melakukannya"

"Tolong jangan hancurkan toko peninggalan ibuku" mohon Jeon Jungkook

"Aku hanya akan menutup nya karena kau tidak mungkin mengurus nya lagi'

"Ah.. syukurlah.." ucap Jungkook lega "Terimakasih yang mulia"

"Ya" jawab Prince Taehyung dan Prince V bersamaan

.

.

Kini Prince v dan adik nya Prince Taehyung duduk disebuah meja bundar yang memiliki bunga hias di tengahnya serta taplak meja berwarna putih bersih melapisi kemeja kayu berbahan jati tua itu, di hadapan mereka ada Raja Kim dan Lady Kim yang tak lain adalah orang tua mereka sendiri, Raja Kim menunggu penjelasan kedua anaknya itu.

"Hem" dehem Prince V "Ayahanda aku hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa Jungkook kekasih kami berdua" raut wajah Raja Kim terlihat ragu karena pernyataan anaknya.

Seakan mengerti Prince V pun melanjutkan kalimat nya" _Well,_ kami sepakat berbagi karena kami kembar"

"Tapi sejak kapan?" tanya Raja Kim penasaran "Kami sudah lama merahasiakan ini sejak lama, kami juga ingin memberitahukan ayahanda tentang ini semua malam ini dan memperkenalkan calon pasangan kami"

"Tapi hanya satu dan kalian membaginya berdua"

"Kami sudah biasa berbagi semenjak kami kecil" akhirnya Prince Taehyung angkat bicara membatu kakaknya.

"Baiklah aku mengizinkan nya" ucap Raja Kim pasrah.

"Asalkan kalian memilki anak dari Jungkook" lanjut Raja Kim.

.

 _Oh sialan, are you kidding me? apa-apaan Ayahnya itu, dia tahu sendiri kan Jungkook itu laki-laki dan mana bisa ia hamil._

.

Prince Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Ayahanda Jungkook itu laki-laki" kata Prince V "Aku tidak peduli karena kalau kalian tidak memiliki anak penerus kerajaan ini siapa?"

"Tuan ku sudah hentikan, kau terlalu keras dengan anak-anakmu" kata Lady Kim.

"T-T-Tapi.."

"Sudah hentikan sayang biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahn ya sendiri, ada atau tidak ada penerus sekarang saja kau masih berkuasa, kerajaan ini juga masih berjaya"

Raja Kim menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan meja bundar itu di ikuti dengan Lady Kim di belakangnya

"Tapi nak, apapun pilihan mu ingat kalian masih punya aku untuk mendukung kalian berdua" ucap Raja Kim lalu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan si kembar Kim itu berdua.

.

.

Prince V tersenyum "Kakak sialan ku kau berhasil menyakinkan ayah" ucap Prince Taehyung gembira "Ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita dengan segelas wine dan menikmati pesta ini tanpa khawatir" ajak Prince V.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Prince Taehyung "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa lupa dan kenapa ia bisa pingsan tapi kebohongan kita bisa membuatnya yakin itu adalah sebuah langkah besar karena ia takut di jebloskan ke penjara"

"Jadi kita bisa memanfaatkan nya?" tanya Prince Taehyung lagi.

"Ya, dan mari suatu hari kita tiduri Jungkook sampai ia hamil" jawab prince V asal

"Duh kakak ku yang bodoh tidak ada sejarahnya seorang pria itu hamil, tapi aku suka rencana mu" ejek Prince Taehyung lalu menepuk pelan lengan atas prince V.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Lagi gak bisa fast update nih karena jadwal kuliah yang padat harap maklum ya, well jadi gimana, ceritanya makin ngawur ya? xD

muehehe, adegan enaena nya masih lama ya


End file.
